Anxiety, anger, passion : Angst week 2016
by hemmecstasy
Summary: Because the Fairy Tail members aren't just some party animals. They have fears, anxieties, doubts. They're in fact humans, and they'll share these feelings with you in my one shots dedicated to Fairy Tail angst week 2016. Prompts : Cross my heart (bonus), Silence, Spellbound, Family, Smothered, Past, Nightmare, Fairy Tale, Dearly Departed (bonus).
1. Bonus Day 1 : Cross my heart

First one shot for Fairy Tail angst week 2016 ! I am so late omg, the week's going to end in less than two days and I'm herewith just the first bonus :/ But I reaaally wanted to take part of this week, because I missed the Jackalu week that I so wanted to take part of. So, here we go !

 **Prompt : Bonus Day - Cross my heart.**

 **Member : Lucy Heartfilia.**

* * *

She looked up at the sky, a tear running down her cheek. Today was a good day. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, and clouds where nowhere to be found. She smiled. The blonde thought of her teammates. Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu.. She really loved them. All she went through with them, all those times she used their shoulders to express her sadness, all these moments she laughed with them, she will never forget them, these moments. She cherished them more than anything in the world. Lucy let a laughter escape from her pink lips. Since she joined Fairy Tail, she gained new friends, she gained a family, but most important : she became happy.

Her new family was always here for her, to save her, to make her cry and laugh, to simply make her happy. Yes, she will never forget Fairy Tail, no matter what. No matter what they will say, no matter the situation she will be in, no. Because they were all she had, and that she could not let her source of happiness go so easily. She thought of all the moments she had with her friends. The time she met Natsu in Hargeon, when he had saved her from Bora's love charm, when she had bought him food, when he had went to save her on this impostor's boat even if he had severe motion sickness. She will never forget. She will never forget when she met Gray, too. When he asked her if he could borrow her underwear, when he followed her and Natsu when this one had stolen an S class request.

And Erza ! Her first impression of her was quite strange : because of Gray's and Natsu's statements, she imagined the redhead to be a monster. But she revealed to be a beautiful and mature woman, who also had sensitive, humorous and sweet sides. Yeah, Lucy had learned to know all of her teammates like her own children, in fact like she would know her own family. Because they were, for her. Family. The girl coughed, still smiling, looking at the sky. Her spirits.. No, her friends. Loke, Aries, Taurus, and all the others. They were her family, too. These were always here to save her, too. Even if they were supposed to, Lucy being their 'master', she was thankful of them. Because they made her happy. And Aquarius.. She had been her first friend, she had been there all the time, since her birth, she always had been there. Aquarius had been like an other mother, in fact.

Lucy let a giggle escape her, and moaned from suffering. It ached. It ached so much in fact, that she couldn't stay up, and fell on the floor, ten minutes ago. It ached so much that she couldn't think anymore. Sorrow was filling all of her muscles, and every single cell of her body. Why had not she obeyed to Erza's orders ? Why had she tried to play the strong girl, who could do all the work by herself ? She groaned of pain. She was so stupid ! So so so so stupid. Damn it. She could'nt stand failure, so she decided to prove to her team that she was strong, and courageous. But she had failed and there she was ! Laying on the floor, blood filling her entire mouth, bitter words on the edge of her lips, sorrow filling her entire body and mind. She was..pitiful. And disgusting. She didn't thought of her friends before going all alone to defeat this dark guild, and there she was. She couldn't because of her pride. Stupid pride. Stupid and fucking pride. She hated them, with all her heart. Them, these feelings. Cowardice, powerlessness, stupidity, weakness. These represented her, for her. But she was so much more, for her friends. They called her their 'light', the light of fairies. And she was. Another tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't stand being weaker than her friends, so she had gone get herself killed.

She didn't know how she could be more pitiful than at this moment. Hell, if she had seen herself, laying on the floor, she definitely would have laughed at her. Lucy touched her chest, from where she could feel a dark and viscous liquid escaping. That was this day, she was sure of it. The day of her death. She smiled, another time. She had gotten a beautiful life, at least. Even if she hadn't got children, or someone to truly love, she couldn't dream better than her life at Fairy Tail. Yes, she had got a wonderful life with all of her friends. Still smiling, she breathed her last words, her hair scattered on the floor, her looking like a greek goddess in sleep. 'I will always love you, Fairy Tail'. She didn't hear her name being called, nor three persons plus one exceed running to her, scared to death.

"LUCY !"

She died looking like an angel, a peaceful look plastered on her face, and a spear crossing her heart.

* * *

 **Omg please tell me if I made grammatical errors :( ! And review if you liked it, of course !**


	2. Day 1 : Silence

SECOND ONE SHOT ! Omg I saw today was in fact the last day of the week, I'm so ashamed to have posted my entries this day ! But here I came with the second one shot. It is quite short but I'm thinking of a sequel for it. I think I'm going to do the sequel while using another prompt of this week. Tell me if you want this !

 **Prompt : Silence.**

 **Members : Jellal (and a bit of Lucy at the end).**

* * *

Silence. That was what he could hear. Just this endless emptiness, this ocean of nothing, this total isolation. Jellal lived in the absolute silence since his birth. He was diagnosed ill even before being brought into the world. He was called 'deaf' even before having learnt the meaning of this word. He was laughed at even before having understood what hilarity was. He had gotten a label since his childhood, and it stucked, far until his adolescence.

However, he was a good looking guy. Blue hair, deep green eyes, he had everything. But something scared the others. His difference. Because he was different, he was rejected by everyone : boys of his age, girls, parents, and even teachers. The fact that he was different frightened them, forced them to face reality : everyone wasn't made of sugar, wasn't perfect, everyone wasn't what people wanted them to be. Because perfection did not exist. And people were afraid of this fact. So they hid behind some lies, and a fake smile. And it made Jellal nauseous, the world's hypocrisy.

Besides, the man was the victim of several rumors, due to his 'strange' birthmark placed on his right cheek. Some had said it was it who made him deaf, or that because of it he was cursed, and that because of this curse, if he got close to someone, this person will be cursed too. Nonsense. These nonsense made Jellal laugh, because that frightened him, how far people were able to go to make others suffer. But he didn't care at all, because what he wanted was true friendship, a friendship he couldn't get rid of, a friendship he wouldn't want to get rid of, one that would make him happy. And being the assholes they were, these people were directly saying to Jellal that they weren't the type of people he would want to know, and spend the time with. The man was thankul : that made the work easier for him.

He touched his cheek, were his mark was. It was..strange. But he liked it, being strange, and all. If he was like the others, he wouldn't enjoy it. At all. So the blue haired man was just accepting his difference, waiting for the moment he'll meet someone just like him.

He could seem confident, but actually, Jellal wasn't. He lived in the silence, had a strange thing plastered on his face, hadn't any friends, was being laughed at. He hadn't an easy life, and he suffered from it. He would give all he had if only he could have a friend to be with, someone who could understand him, bear him, treat him like others people even if he was different. Yes, he would give all he had, only, there was one problem. Jellal had nothing, absolutely and undoubtedly nothing.

His life was crap, his entourage was crap, HE was crap. In fact, all he had was a curse. _Hell,_ he thought, _these idiots were right, I'm a curse on my own._ And because of those doubts, Jellal's life was a living hell.

"Hi, can I sit next to you ?"

Silence. Jellal was sitting on a chair, in the maths class. He was thinking, looking out of the window, and didn't see the girl coming beside him, asking for a place to sit. He didn't see her, but he couldn't hear her, either.

"Hello ?" The blonde was smiling at him, even if she was facing his back.

But he couldn't hear her.

Silence.

"Sorry to disturb you if I did." She bit her lip. "But I think it'll be good if we became friends, don't you think ? I kinda saw you alone earlier so I thought 'hey, why not ?'. I'm kind of the shy one, you know. So I surprised myself when I came." She giggled, still looking at him. But he didn't face her.

Because he couldn't hear her.

"Are you shy too ? Because you don't seem to go to the others. Huh, I think ? Sorry, I'm new, and I don't really know you, but it seems so. By the way, my name is Lucy ! What's yours ?" She was still smiling brightly, unaware of his estate. But due to his lack of response, she figured out he just wouldn't want to talk to her.

"I..Sorry." She sighed sadly, and went to choose another sit, while muttering 'Next time, maybe..'.

But it wasn't his fault he didn't hear her. Because he was deaf, and because no one could ever break his silence. It was undeniable.

* * *

 **Omg Jellal seems so sensitive, it makes me kind of sad :( Anyway, I hope you all liked it !**


End file.
